Lionesses Are To Be Feared Right?
by Mdm De Vere
Summary: DHr. 7th year. Harry and Ron have gone in search of the reamaining Horcruxes. Draco is back, cleared of all charges. Hermione's mind is being poisoned through the Dark Mark, which she received in a dream. As their love grows so does the evil inside her.
1. Train rides and treaties

**Lionesses Are To Be Feared ... Right?**

_Train rides and treaties_

Hermione had just boarded the train for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She sat down in the usual compartment waiting for Ron, since Harry was away searching for the remaining Horcruxes, Ron would be gone to follow him after seeing and explaining things to Heremione. Hermione lay stretched out on one of the seats reading.

She wore a quilted corset sun dress with her tan flip-flops tossed to the floor; she had her hair in a small pony tail with a white gold stud in her nose. Upon hearing footsteps she leapt to her feet. Expecting it to be Ron she flung the door open; the huge grin on her face faded into a memory.

* * *

" Oh, it's just you." Draco Malfoy stood in front of her with a soft smile on his face. Grabbing her expelled book from the floor she sat back down. " Well what do you want?"

" You - well, to speak with you." he said as he sat across from her. Looking over at her he sized her up. Her hair was up in a pony tail and now more tame yet still curled was slightly longer but she could have done better. Mascara on curled eyelashes, eyes tipped with a dab of eyeliner and plucked eyebrows to top it off. Some rouge against pale skin and colored chap-stick, most likely flavored as well. The white gold stud in her nose was just a bit tacky but it went well with her deep blue dress, which looked rather childish in his opinion. Her legs looked so slender and her feet so tiny! How could something so small and fragile looking be expected to hold up an entire being? He asked himself how anyone's feet could keep their entire body's held high. He would dwell more on it later. Why was she not wearing shoes? How old was this train?! How many students have passed through these halls and been in these rooms, and what have they done? All the germs oh these carpets no less! It was just disgusting to think about.

Hermione sat there, mouth wide open with astonishment; Draco Malfoy was sitting talking to her, well attempting to talk to her, in a civil manner and he had a cowlick, that not even all the hair gel could keep down!

" Uh, Granger, are you suggesting something or are you just trying to catch bees?" he asked with an unsure smile.

Hermione quickly closed her mouth, a blush creeping into her cheeks, " So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

" Well as you know after I turned myself in I was tried and found guilty as an associate to murder and with the testimony of Harry Potter was released and am now under probation until Lord Voldemort is defeated. We are, as you know both Heads this year, although I think my gaining this position was more for the plain and simple knowledge of 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' I guess McGonnagal thinks I am in need of close surveillance. Who better than you to do so.

" Now I want you to know right now that the way I look and think of you has not changed. But, now free of Lord Voldemort's service I am trying to pick up the pieces of my life as best I can. I don't want anymore damage done to my life than necessary, so I propose a truce. No more fighting or name calling or anything like that. Truce?" he held out his hand and looked across at her waiting for her to take it. Glancing down he noticed her pale feet with pink polish on her toes; he laughed inwardly, she had crossed her two big toes, a sign she was nervous.

" Okay," she stretched out her hand to take his, "truce. Now leave, pureblood."

Draco Malfoy chuckled softly, " Are you prejudice against purebloods now?"

" No, only a select few."

He stood up and walked out. _She, Hermione Granger, mudblood, prejudice against a select few of purebloods, he, Draco Malfoy, being one of those select few. And after he made a peace offering to her. How rude could one mudblood be? Her blood heritage wasn't even really a fact just the fact that he was a Malfoy. Sure his name had been ran through the dirt a couple of times but the Malfoy name and family has been respected for centuries and then she just demeans it in such a way?! __This was unheard of. This has got to be the women's lib of the wizarding world. First she'll do it in private, then in public and then the wrong person could hear her, get ideas and start doing the exact same thing!_

He walked back to his own compartment with a stunned look on his face. He couldn't believe it. _Times really are changing. _He thought back to her,_ she's too short. She's too small, tiny, so easily broken, but that's just it isn't it, she's not so easily broken. To his knowledge she was strong, clever, and mysterious. There's always a piece of someone that no one knows about, a piece of someone that no one can see. How can anyone know that part of her? Who would it be? Potter? Weasley? No, they're her friends not her life-long companion or a lover of hers... or were they? No, hah! _

This year he was not under pressure to join a following that would bring him only pain and despair and unhappiness. He wasn't against the belief just the actions taken to make dream into reality. What was he to do now that his life had ended only to begin. He would do what he wanted to do, and he wanted to know that part of Hermione that no one else knew. Oh what fun that would be to know more about her than the boy he had always despised for always besting and humiliating him.

* * *

Constructive criticsim(how ever you spell it) is apprieciated. 

_Vickey_


	2. A New Year and A New Room

**Lionesses Are To Be Feared ... Right?**

_A New Year and A New Room_

The Sorting was over, the new fifth year Prefects had been announced, Marie Fanne and Pete Theron for Gryffindor, Emily Quaile and Rudolph Carr for Hufflepuff, Clarissa Tierose and her twin brother Darrian Tierose for Ravenclaw, and Olivia Cain and Rhett Marsh for Slytherin and now McGonagall was giving the same speech Dumbledore had given so many times before her. The forest was of course off limits. Check the door to Filches office so to know what is and what is not allowed. And to announce Slughorn would once again be Potions Master and the pitiful soul that was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Miss Emmanuella Colt. McGonagall was now requesting the new Head Boy and Girl to please stand so that everyone would know them by face and name, "And now Hogwart's Head , Draco Malfoy," she paused and waited till applause died down. "and Hermione Granger."

They both stood facing each other and gave the other a small nod before taking their seats once more. As she sat Hermione looked and smiled. She was home. But as she looked around her feeling of comfort dissolved. Everything around her seemed to slowed and dull very quickly. All the voices became sound distant and, it sounded strange but the very air surrounding her seemed to darken, as if she was walking through fog. The candles were no longer a source of warmth and a necessary light source, they were just candles that gave off fire which seemed to make everything brighter, but that's all they were. As she gazed on, the world around her become a darker place, a quieter, colder place not mainly in temperature but in feeling.

As she looked at her friends and all the students and faculty she did not see lives or emotions she just saw beings, each of them an existence that was just existing. And what interested her the most was the nonchalance feeling, utter disgust, and arrogance to them that she felt. In this dark world she saw and felt, she looked down upon them all. They lower than her, she was above them all. She looked down the table and her eyes were met with the eyes of Ginny Weasley. She thought of Ron, and of Harry. She thought of Harry and she felt a surge of hate and a loathing wish of death upon him that it was almost painful. Like a fire had been set in her mind.

Heat and warmth of the soul came over her with such a force she nearly fell backwards onto the floor. She was no longer in a fog, the Hall was no longer quiet and cold, and time was back to it's normal pace. Hermione looked around at her friends and fellow students and faculty and she no longer saw mindless beings just existing, she saw lives being lived and full of all emotions. She thought of Harry and felt love, trust, admiration, respect, and thought of him as one of the two greatest friends she's ever had and probably ever will have.

She was panting and her hands were gripping her utensils. She glanced around to see if anyone had noticed but no one had. Everyone had full plates of food and were talking and laughing and catching up. Draco. Hermione looked up to see him staring at her as if she had grown horns. He looked, and she found no better word to describe it than just plain freaked out. He saw. He was watching his plate had not been loaded with food yet, a sign he had been staring at her the whole time waiting to see what she would do next. She looked down, took a deep breath and shakily reached out towards the large bird on the table to the right of her pumpkin juice. She loaded breast meat, mashed potatoes, corn, and casserole. She felt like Ron shoving food into her mouth but it seemed after her ... episode, she felt worn and fatigued and just completely drained.

As she swallowed a slice of turkey breast she felt something warm dribble out of her nose, past her top lip and finally drip onto her wrist. Blood. She touched her nosed and sure enough, her nose was bleeding. She quickly looked around for a napkin. She pinched her nostrils together as she reached for a large stack of and held it up to her nose. Nosebleed, nosebleed, what are you suppose to do or not suppose to do when you have a nosebleed. Don't tilt you head back, you could choke. Blow by blow she blew her nose until there was no more blood. Looking at the pile of bloody napkins and seeing everyone else's expressions, some looked disgusted others looked like they were about to throw up. Gathering up all the spoiled napkins she quickly left for the closest lavatory.

In the distance she saw the all too familiar door and she quickened her steps wanting to dispose of the trash she held in her hands. Opening the door with her back she threw the napkins into the closest trash bin she could spot. Taking a deep breathe, she walked over to one of the sinks. As she washed her hands she glanced up and saw her face from the nose down was practically smeared with blood. Her eyes widened and she hit her head on the faucet as she bent over to rinse the blood away.

Turning off the cold water she looked up. Her face was red and slightly puffy, her nose being the reddest and puffiest part of all. She reached for the paper towel and dried her face. She ran her fingers through her hair and took a few calming deep breathes. She was dizzy and her head still hurt from whatever it was that had gotten into her head and made her feel those things. In a way she actually felt violated. Whatever had gotten into her mind had pushed and poked and prodded in places that no one was meant to be in.

She would research strange headaches tomorrow, right now she was tired and just wanted to crawl into bed, in her warm Gryffindor Tower's girl's dormitory. She sighed and smiled slightly at the thought. She realized the time. Almost 8 o'clock. She would have barely any time to finish her meal and then meet McGonagall afterwards. She left the bathroom and -

"Congratulations Granger, you have just let someone into you mind." she could hear the smirk in his voice without even looking at him. _Letting someone into her mind_, what was he going on about.

"What?" she asked, slightly annoyed as she turned around.

"I was watching you. You were sitting there and then you looked like you were having a seizure. Or at least that's what I thought at first. Your eyes had glazed over and your lips were smacking together and when I say this I mean it in the nicest way possible but you looked like you kind of retarded. And then that's when I realized, someone was in your head, peaking at you thoughts and your feelings. Do you know Occlumency?"

Hermione just raised her eyebrows at him as if to say 'no'.

"Learn to. If someone invades your mind, it means they're looking for something. And if it's happened once it'll probably happen again. Speak to McGonagall about it. She'll more than likely know what to do." he took and awkward breathe looking around. "We should get back now. Meal's probably about to end and McGonagall wishes to speak with us anyway." he walked past her as she just stood there dumbfounded.

"Wait!" she ran up to him reaching out to grab his arm. "You can't just tell me something like that without explaining it to me."

"I'm not the one to do that. Talk to McGonagal she'll more than likely have a better understanding of what's going on than me. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my meal." he yanked his arm from her grasp and walked away.

After a full minute of her lost in thought she followed in suit and walked back to the Great Hall. When she sat back down to finish her turkey and potatoes her plate cleared before her eyes. McGonagall let them all know that their things were already waiting for them in their dormitories before wishing them all a goodnight. Glancing between her a Draco she turned and headed towards the door behind the faculty table, not giving any sign for them to follow. But still they both knew there was a meeting and like lost dogs where ever she went they followed.

Once all three of them were in the room and the door was safely closed behind them McGonagall began. " I feel it is time to mention the new living arrangements." she held her breathe looking from Draco to Hermione. "Okay, what I did not mention in your letters was that Heads have their own dormitories." almost immediately she heard the moans and groans and the pledges of murder and suicide. A truce was one thing, living together in peace and harmony like one big happy family, was another. "Silence both of you! I expected more! Now if I may continue, I request no more interruptions. The reason for these arrangements is being a Head requires a lot of devoted time and effort and is a position of great responsibility. You will have your duties as Heads and your duties as students. With private accommodations you will receive privacy and time needed alone to do your work without the distractions that come with a house common room."

McGonagall look from Hermione to Draco and back from Draco to Hermione. "Now if you will follow me I will lead you to your rooms. She turned on heel and lead the way. Draco and Hermione glared at each other, both taking a breathe at the exact same time they put the same foot forward and followed the Headmistress.

* * *

McGonagall, Mdm. Pomfrey, and the new Miss Colt walked along with Hermione and Draco following behind them. Hermione looked over her new professor. Miss Colt in Hermione's opinion looked some what like a porcelain doll slash model. 5'8 or 5'9. She was tall, Hermione guessed around She had bangs and her hair was thin and black and framed her face coming only inches below her chin. Her cheek bones were high and were shaded with rouge. Her lips were plump and a soft pale pink. Her eyebrows were thin and her lashes were long. Her skin was like porcelain and looked as soft as rose petals. She wore a form fitting black dress that came down just above her knees; it had no sleeves and a turtle neck. Her chest and hips were round and her butt was apple shaped. Her legs were long and tipped with black stilettos.

She took a sideways glance at Draco and noticed that he was doing the same thing she was except he was slightly more interested in her female body than Hermione. As if he could feel her eyes on him he took a side ways glance at her and Hermione snapped her head back to Miss Colt, who walked slightly in front of her.

Suddenly they came to an abrupt halt in front of a beautiful painting in a gold frame. Hermione studied the painting, it was Ceres, the Roman goddess of the harvest(in Greek term Demeter), holding a sickle, surrounded by the zodiacal signs of summer - the Gemini twins, Leo the lion, and Cancer the crab. Hermione though long and hard before she said loudly and clearly, "Urania" (("Heavenly One": Muse of astronomy - globe and compass: crown of stars (her functions and attributes)). "Malfoy, is that okay with you?"

He looked at her for a second, "Yes,"

"Very well, you may enter." Ceres told them as she swung her portrait door open to reveal a beautiful common room. It had one very large fireplace in the middle of the room, you could see straight through the pit! It had two couches, and four armchairs, one on each side of the two couches. Two bookshelves stood bolted to the walls on either side of two black iron spiral staircases which stood on either side of a single door labeled 'Lavatory'. The couches and armchairs were black old Victorian style with four pillows, each one with a different house crest. The armchairs were of the same style only each armchair held only one pillow with the Hogwarts crest.

Hermione was brought back down to Earth as Draco pushed past her. Hermione cursed as she followed him into the common room heading straight to her own room and her own comfy bed.

* * *

Hermione softly closed the door behind here, unable to put anymore force than necessary behind it for she was so taken by the beauty of her room. Her room was almost exactly like the common room. She had a large canopy bed that was the same style as all the rest of the furniture, her own small sitting room filled with the same Victorian style furniture that furnished the common room. A fireplace with a strange portrait hung above it. It was a portrait of a tree branch. How odd. As she looked closer she saw movement on the bottom right corner. There were two ... fairies? Both were naked except for the small amount off moss that had attached itself to their thumb-sized bodies and covered small portions of their faces and legs. Their wings looked like the skeletons of leaves. One of them suddenly stopped and looked up to Hermione. Her face broke into an almost sickly sweet grin. "Oh hello! My name is Bell and this is my sister Donna, get it Bella, Donna, Belladonna." her and her sister giggled. "What is your name?"

Hermione blinked a few times, these were the only fairies she had seen in the wizarding world that didn't look scary. "Uh, Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Again the sisters giggle amongst themselves, "Well it's nice to meet you Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Hermione stripped out of her Hogwarts uniform leaving a trail of clothes from her fireplace to her armoire. She took out a plain white lace night gown that went as far as the upper portion of the middle of her thigh. She pulled off all the black pillows the with the Gryffindor crest on them, stripped back the black comforter and crawled into her big bed and surrounded her self in maroon satin.

* * *

Please people, read & review. It takes at most one to two minutes of your time. Do it, reviews mean so much to a writer.

Yours truly,

_Vickey_


	3. Being Taken Over

**Lionesses Are to Be Feared ... Right?**

_Being Taken Over._

Hermione awoke with a great big smile on her face. She was in a warm, cozy bed, the birds were singing and she could hear the students laughing as they walked down to breakfast. She reached out her arms and stretched as she looked around, a goofy grin still plastered to her face.

Right next to her hip she saw, was Crookshanks. She ran her hand along his back and he instantly arched into her hand.

"Time for the first day of school, Crookie. Aw, baby, I'm sorry I have to move you but I have got to get down to breakfast or else I won't get my schedule." she smiled at him and gave him one last scratch behind his ears before -

**knock knock **"Uh, uh, come in." she laid back down pulling her covers up so as to make sure that who ever it was at the door would not be able to see her half naked form. "Yes, come in." The door knob turned and one foot was put forward before the whole person came into view, Draco Malfoy. He walked in wearing black slacks, an untucked white button up shirt, and his Slytherin tie.

He gave her a sort of side-ways smile, "Are you still in bed? You do know that we've got school today right? And that we get schedules first thing. As Heads we should have been there first off-"

She cut him off, "Okay what's with the lecture? I'm getting up just turn around." he did turn around ... facing her mirror. He gave a small smirk.

"And you don't look completely dress either." he smiled watching his own private show. If she catches me watching her that'll be all she wrote.

Hmm, nice legs, not a bad chest, hips that curved, and a cute butt. Her panties even suited her; white cotton with lace and no bra on that now exposed a bare back that left the eyes wanting. _Draco like, wait, Draco like?, but Draco shouldn't like. _Back to why he came in the first place. "Granger I would like to speak to you about your cat. I'm allergic and that demon was found crawling around my room last night. I spent half the night sneezing before finally I notified the house elves that they needed to clean immediately. So I would like to request that from now on you close your door at night and make sure that the little fur-ball is closed in here with you okay?" "Well maybe you should practice what you preach." His mouth hung open slightly for a second or two before he blew upward causing the hair in front of his eyes to rapidly fly upwards.

He continued to watch her disrobe. She put on a white bra and buttoned her white school shirt. She stiffened and just when he though he was about to get caught she just walked towards her armoire and ever so slowly she bent over to get a pair of socks. Oh God what she did to him just then, she will never know. Her bottom and thighs looked so soft her butt seemed to pucker out towards him as if calling him begging him to touch it, the small birthmark on her left butt cheek making him lick his bottom lip. Stood up, a sign that she had obviously found what she had been looking for.

She walked over to her bed and laid back. She bit her bottom lips as she lifted her leg slowly and straight as a board as she moved at almost a postponed speed putting on each knee sock. Draco's mouth had began to water and he gulped at what he saw the Head Girl doing. He was starting to feel slightly light-headed as all the blood seem to rush to ... other parts of his anatomy.

It was like a strip tease except reversed. With each layer of clothing she put on he became more and more enthraled in her every movement. How her back slightly arched as she bent her knees pulling hard at her socks to make sure they stretched their appropriate length. How she bent over and stepped into her skirt, exposing that same amazing round bottom he so wanted to grab a handful of. While she was tucking in her shirt, he noticed that he wasn't even breathing when it became so quiet he not only saw but heard the zipper and the button make a muted pop as it went through the hole in the fabric.

He couldn't help but almost reach towards the mirror as her back arched and her shirt tightened against her small chest as she pulled her sweater vest over her head. Reaching behind her to free her hair from underneath the fabric he was bless with a brief sight of her neck and saw a light freckle.He felt heat rise to his cheeks._ I have got to get out of here._ And with that he turned on heel and walked out of her room without a word or backwards glance. "Okay you can turn around now."

* * *

"Okay you can turn around now." With a devious smile she turned and found him to be gone. With that smile still plastered to her face she smiled and closed the door before she ran back to her bed and jumped onto it. She laid on her back with her hands covering her heart. _I do believe I just made Draco Malfoy blush! Haha! _

She sighed, a million thoughts were running through her head. Oh how she loved the way her heart sped up when she realized that even with his back turned he was still watching. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She felt powerful for it. Being female was not a bad thing. In using her anatomy she had power over the male anatomy. She smiled and sighed again. At the time it was the most erotic moment of her life. And with Draco Malfoy! She giggle and jumped up out of bed.

"Hey Malfoy wait up!" she heard his retreating footsteps stop. She ran over to the armoire and grabbed her robes before racing out the door after him. Hermione was moving downward at such a fast pace to catch up with him that when she finally did she barely had enough time to stop and would have smacked right into him had he not put his hands out slightly to hold her, both of them dropping the robes they were both holding.

"What's the rush?" he kind of half chuckled.

Hermione's cheeks were slightly flushed and her breathe came slightly harder than normal. "Nothing I just figured - that since we're both going down to breakfast - we should go together?"

He stared into her eyes for a split second, "Draco," she gave him a confused look which made him give a slight smile. "Call me Draco."

She smiled softly at him. She just imagined what they looked like together on her stairwell, with her in his arms and both of them smiling at each other.

Caught in the moment of just staring into her eyes he lowered his head he inhaled slowly, she smelled like fresh linens and some sort of flower vanilla mix and just the faintest hint of musk. Whatever it was, he felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rise at the tickle his nose got from it. Oh it played games with his head; the way her smell made him slightly light-headed and how holding her tiny body in his arms made him feel stronger and more content than ever before in his life. He knew there was nothing like the feel of having a woman wrapped in your arms but this woman was different. He inhaled that sweet, sweet smell once again as his head dipped lower and smiled as his bottom lip just barely grazed hers and then like a train wreck his breathe caught in his throat and his eyes widened. _Hermione! Hermione Granger! Muggle-born! No! Stop!_

Hermione stood there wrapped in his arms and she'd never felt so safe and comforted in her whole life. She let her eyes drift shut and it was to the point where she was actually almost scared. Even the smell of his cologne radiated arrogance and screamed wealth. It made her stomach jump and her knees almost buckled from underneath her. She felt her palms start to sweat, his lips were such a dark pink at that moment as she could only imagine that hers were the same. His bottom lip touched hers ever so softly and then she felt him tense around her. She opened her heavy-lidded eyes to see his wide eyes staring at hers. She had to grab the stair rail to keep from falling on her rump for he had released as quick as if he was hugging fire and hurriedly bent down and grabbed his robes. As he took off at almost a run he grabbed his school bag off of a cushiony armchair before leaving the common room immediately.

She released a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding before slowly lowering herself down onto a single stair. _He kissed me! Well okay, not _really _kissed me but I did feel his lips. That counts right? Oh good God, they felt soft, like I had kissed a rose bud_. _They were firm, but oh so soft and cool._

She blew up a stray hair that was in her eyes before she grabbed her robes and continued on her way downstairs and headed to the lavatory to brush her teeth.

Looking to his left he saw a door labeled 'lavatory'. He figured he left in such a rush he might as well stop real quick just to check his appearance and make sure that he, as a Malfoy, was in perfect condition to present himself to the world.

Opening the door he immediately dropped his bag walking over to a sink. He bent down to tie his shoelace and then stood back to admire his appearance. His hair was falling into his eyes, something he hated which was why he gelled it. He ran some water over a comb and then ran it through his hair flattening it as best he could. Smoothing it back again with his hands he took a deep breathe noticing the slight tint of pink in his cheeks, well that's something that will go away all it's own. He gave himself one last look in the mirror, _Draco, you have out-grown the prepubescent_ _child that came her six years ago, now sir, you are a devilishly handsome man. _He bent down to grab his bag and turned to leave, but wait. He took one step back to where he was properly looking into the mirror. _Gryffindor robes!_ _How was he suppose to go out in public like this with this humiliating garment on. It wasn't against the dress code not to have a robe on you but it was more of something that was just understood, especially in fall. He would carry it that's what he would do he would carry it._

Draco kicked open the door and began to stomp down the corridors. At 6'3 Draco was very intimidating, marching down the corridors with a look of disgust and detestation written across his face.

Easily everyone that passed knew to just move away. He was on a mission and he pitied anyone who got in his way. He was going to miss breakfast because of the bint he knew it. He got to the portrait leading to their common room to find Ceres trying to break up and hair-pulling fight between the Gemini twins. He stood there trying to get her attention but she refused to listen to him until with a huff she finally separated the two.

"Urania." the portrait swung open and he walked I throwing his satchel down he raced up the stair grabbing the bar hauling himself upwards. He walked over to the armoire yanked out a robe

and slammed his arms into the sleeves one by one.

He was so angry, he knew this would cause him to miss the end of breakfast and he decided he best hurry as quickly as possible if he wanted time for even a slice of toast and a sip of pumpkin juice. As he stomped down the stairs he slipped on the second to last one and received a small cut on his cheek as his face connected with the rail. With a loud snarl and a hiss he retrieved his satchel and left out the portrait, slamming it shut as he walked out. As he turned back around he saw that the Gemini twins had gotten into another hair pulling match.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in between Ginny and a fifth year named Priscilla Fitzgerald; she was laughing hard and the her normal naturally tinted pink cheeks were now a strong shade of fuchsia.

She noticed him when he walked, how could she not? He was mad, she could tell, everyone could. He was slightly pink in the face and had a small cut on his cheek and some of his _pureblood_ was leaking from his wound.

She gave another small chuckle at the sight of it. _Pureblood_, it looked the same as her's. Hermione had to admit that even though she was a practical girl she had always had the smallest piece of curiosity, was pureblood really any different from everyone else's. No, he confirmed it by not wiping the blood from his cheek. It was the same as everyone else's. No thing different.

Hermione felt a slight cloud and a tickle in the back of her mind and reached behind her to scratch her crown as if scratching where she felt the tickle would make it go away. She frowned, she still felt kind of dazed and it was almost an out of body experience. _I wonder what it tastes like._ That thought seem to leave Hermione's mind just as quickly as it came. She shook her head slightly and inhaled deeply. Exhaling, she looked around and everything looked and she felt back to normal.

Heads of houses were already wondering up and down the tables passing out schedules. As McGonagall handed Hermione her's she looked up as Slughorn passed Draco his. She quickly looked back down.

"Hmm, first I have Miss Colt for Defense Against the Dark Arts." she said to no one in particular. She looked up and gasped, Miss Colt was smoking! Smoking in the Great Hall. She wore what would become her usual black dress, black stiletto heels, and was now smoking through a cigarette holder. The embers at the end brightened and died down as she inhaled.

Glancing away from whatever she was staring at, she turned and caught Hermione's eyes almost immediately. Staring dead at her Miss Colt placed her delicate lips at the tip of the holder and inhaled, once again the embers brightened and died down. She stared Hermione dead in the eye not blinking once.

Hermione squinted as she gazed harder into her new teacher's eyes. There was something familiar about the twinkle in Miss Colt's blue eyes that left her dumbfound with wonder. And everything began to slow and it felt as if she was being sucked into those eyes. But as she continued to gazed the woman's eye sort of, in the only way to describe it Hermione could think of ... melted into this copper brown that looked as if fire was in her eyes. Everything around Hermione was going slower and slower until it seemed it just suddenly stopped.

That cold feeling crept back into Hermione's heart. She tore her eyes away from Miss Colt's and glanced around her everything was still. She looked around and her upper lip seemed to raise in disgust for all that sat and stood around her.

Turning back towards the front she was nearly given a heart attack as she stared into a pair of burning blue eyes. Her joints locked and she almost spit in the woman's face wanting to reach her hands up around the woman's neck and just squeeze until that fire in her eyes died. The woman in black looked back into Hermione's eyes, her's were now completely emotionless.

She put the cigarette holder back up to her lips, inhaled and then blew a ring of smoke in Hermione's face. She glared back at the woman who stood in front of her. Hermione felt warm hands being placed on either cheek, and she looked up at Miss Colt who was no longer holding the smoking device but was now gazing deep into Hermione's eyes.

The warmth in the woman's hands felt good, it felt comforting. Why not let go of this sudden cold heart. The warmth was so much more inviting. So much peace. Hermione just wanted to melt into the woman's hands and just stay that way forever. But soon the warmth turned into heat and the heat was soon hotter and hotter until Hermione saw blue flames rise from both Miss Colt's skin and her own.

Hermione wanted to scream out but found her voice lost. It was so hot. It burned so bad. The feeling was indescribable. Imagine the feeling of your skin melting away, dripping from your body.

"That should put a stop to those headaches you've been having."

Hermione whipped her head from left to right. Everything was back to normal. Students were eating and laughing in between bits. She looked up to the faculty table and watched as Miss Colt once again inhaled and then exhale a ring of smoke.

* * *

Breakfast went too quick and before she knew it she was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She glanced up and towards the back of the class as if expecting for the door to open at any minute and Miss Colt would come in. Instead she was greeted with the site of Pansy tugging on the front of Draco's robes. She felt a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach and then as soon as it came it was replaced with warmth as Draco reached up and removed Pansy's hands.

Pansy turned and walked up towards the front of the class. Hermione couldn't guess where the girl thought she was sitting considering Hermione was already at the front of the class and not to mention the fact that Pansy had never been known for her enthusiasm when it came to academics.

But as the girl walked towards her, Hermione glanced over her. She had the whitest skin Hermione had ever seen. Her nose was almost squashed against her heart-shaped face as it tipped up at the very end. Her lips were too plump almost looking like coelogyne. Hermione admired her for her fuller figure. Hermione's was tiny and she always got the impression that people thought she broke easily. She saw the aristocratic beauty in Pansy, but she also saw the pug.

Pansy's hair was almost exactly the same as Miss Colt's, only slightly shorter. She had this whole '20s thing going on. As Pansy approached Hermione caught a wisp of her perfume, a way too sweet floral scent. Pansy noticed Hermione's stare and returned it with a sneer.

Pansy turned walked towards a Slytherin boy, whispered something in his ear and he turned around and whispered in hers, she giggled and then walked away towards the back.

Hermione was brought back to the real world by the sound of books being dropped loudly onto the desk connected to hers.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes." he watched her just stare at him for a second or too before -

"Nothing."

With that said a door opened at the top of the stairs and a woman with long flaming red hair full of curls ascended the steps. She was wear a deep blue tunic top with sheer black leggings and equally black stilettoes. Her teacher's slender form and pale skin rivaled Pansy's. Her deep red lipstick accentuated her red hair. She looked like a vixen surrounded in her usual cloud of smoke.

The first thing that came to her mind was - "Tonks."

"What?" she heard Draco whisper.

"Tonks. She can do the same thing that Miss Colt can, change certain features of her body at will." Hermione whispered out of the corner of her mouth. She stopped suddenly and sat up straighter as she noticed the sudden turn of Miss Colt's eyes on her.

* * *

please R&R!

**_Vickey_**

****


	4. Europhytes

**Lionesses Are To Be Feared ... Right?**

_Europhytes_

Miss Colt stood there for a few moments before a bright white smile lit up the room.

"Okay Class this term we will be learning, along with a few other things, about a new being of magic. Europhytes," she paused briefly for dramatic effect. "Magical women to be exact. Like Werewolves, Vampires, Veela, etc. Europhytesare witches with that little bit extra. Although unlike the Werewolves and the Vampires, Europhytes and Veela alike are born with this slight difference.

"Now a Europhyte is a magical creature that feeds off the evil in people. Pretty much the exact opposite of a Dementor. Except a Euophyte can control their hunger." she paused looking around at all the faces of her new students looking for any effect this new knowledge gave.

"Doesn't sound too bad eh, a creature that drains people of evil. Why would we be learning to defend ourselves against a creature that feeds off evil and still maintains goodness in themselves? The answer is because we need the evil in us.

"A Europhyte is dangerous because they make you vulnerable. Without suspicion and mistrust we are made vulnerable. Without lust and greed we sometimes have no motivation to do what we must. A Europhyte feeds off evil in all forms.

"For example, you are in a battle. You look towards the hate you feel for your enemy, you remember the pain that they've caused and you seek revenge upon them. If a Europhyte feeds on you while you are in battle you loose the will to fight. You are made vulnerable to your enemy's attack because you have no motive to continue on.

"Like Dementors and all magical creatures alike Europhytes look into your mind. Dementors poke around for your happiness. Europhytes poke around for your pain. Also like Dementors, Europhytes have the ability to suck out your soul, after all your pain, like happiness is also a part of the human soul. This term we learn Occlumency." Miss Colt turned and walked towards the chalkboard. "O - C - C - L - U - M - E - N - C - Y."

"My name is Emmanuella Colt, daughter of Fredrick and Galatia Colt. My father was a shape-shifter(I don't recall if it was actually ever specified in the book exactly what Tonks was, if anyone out there does know tell me so I can edit), meaning he could change certain parts of his body. My grandmother and mother along with her sister and my girl cousin were all Europhytes.

"Legillamency. L - E - G - I - L - L - A - M - E - N - C - Y. Legillamency is power certain witches and wizards learn which enables them to invade another person's mind. Europhytes, like Dementors, are born with a natural power of Legillamency, we can't help it."

Miss Colt, however, was cut off by the high pitched voice of Pansy Parkinson. "Um, Miss Colt, if your kind is dangerous then why are we being taught by you."

"Miss Parkinson if you would learn to keep your questions to yourself until I am done speaking and I ask for your questions then that question would have been answered in the next sentence.

"This term's curriculum is different from all others. Occlumency is not normally a requirement, more of an enrichment than anything but your Headmistress felt that since this new breed has been discovered that it should be part of the curriculum to learn to defend oneself against it. And who better to help you learn than a Europhyte herself. Also if you been paying attention you would have heard me when I said that a Europhyte can control their need to feed."

"Now," she clapped her hands. "Who will willingly give into the powers of a Europhyte, eh?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Your name sweet?" Miss Colt asked gently.

"Hermione Granger, I'll let you feed off me but I have a question for you first." she waited for Miss Colt's approval and when she nodded Hermione went on.

"Well if a Europhyte feeds off evil to make a person vulnerable wouldn't you or someone of your kind be the ideal person to help Harry take down the Dark Lord."

A feeling, like beginning to pour ice water on her, started in the very back of her head and dripped down her spine. Hermione stopped speaking for a second and drew back at herself, "haha, I mean Voldemort."

**A/N. I'd like to apologise for how short this chapter is I just wanted to give you guys something until I finished it. there will be more hopefully sooner than you thing, hopefully before New Years.**

**Vickey**


End file.
